alchimie désastreuse
by raan-chan
Summary: Quand Mira-chan s'adonne à l'alchimie voilas ce que sa donne ! plusieurs couple selon les expérience de notre ado-adorée mira-chan !
1. Chapter 1 cat power

**Alchimie désastreuse**

**voilà voilà je vous présente mon bébé a moi ! x) ma toute 1er fanfic ! **

**j'espère**** quelle vous plaira et je m'excuse des quelque faute d'orthographe glisser ci et là ;)**

**laisser quelque review svp ! :)**

**sur ce bonne lecture !**

oooOOOOoooo

**Alchimie désastreuse**

Dans une pièce des plus sombre de la guilde de Fairy Tail à l'intérieur même de l'édifice, de sombres desseins se traçaient petit à petit selon le bon vouloir d'UNE personne plus machiavélique que la team rocket*, tirant les ficelles de ses serres acérer transformant bientôt la vie d'une personne en cauchemar inquiétant.

Enfin 2 personnes dont l'une plus ou moins d'accord.

**-Tu...tu es sur que ce...c'est une bonne idée mira-chan ?**

**-Ne t'en fait pas Wendy il ne se rendra compte de rien, même à son réveille huhuhuhuhu.**

Ce rire inquiétant raisonna dans la pièce se répercutant sur les murs de pierre.

La jeune fille trembla :

**-Mais... mira-chan et si l'expérience ratais ?**

Cette hypothèse plus que contrariante n'avait effectivement pas fait son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'au cerveau de la mage du Take over.

**-Heu...Mais ça ne ratera pas mon chaton ! Avec tes connaissance en médecine et mes connaissances en chimie (plus que limiter x) ) tout se passera bien !** Dit-elle plus pour rassurer sa personne que le dit « chaton ».

Le cobaye poussa un râle de mécontentement, son corps était en effet posé sur une table de bois sans plus de manière et il fallait dire que même dans son sommeil ne pas sentir l'odeur de sa nakama le contrariait.

Les deux jeunes femmes reportèrent leurs attentions sur leur sujet d'étude non sans inquiétude !

**-Il...il va se réveillé tu crois ?!**

**-Impossible ! J'ai pourtant mis la dose pour les somnifères ! Dépêchons-nous de finir !**

Et là c'est le drame...

En effet dans la précipitation et l'angoisse que le soi-disant cobaye ouvre les yeux les deux mages se mélangèrent les pinceaux dans leur produit et...BOUM.

oo**ooOOOOOooo**

**je doute que les gens ne connaisse pas mais pour les plus jeune :)**

**la team rocket c'est dans pokémon, c'est le groupe des super méchant 0, une petite référence par ce que ce dessin animés a bercer mon enfance ! x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_« Boum… ! »_

_ooooOOoooo_

- **Et meeeeeeerde ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!**

- **Euh…Mira-chan je…je crois que nous avons fait une bêtise.**

Déclara la jeune dragon slayer.

Devant elle se dressait l'objet de leur inquiétudes plus que justifiées !

- **C'est horrible, c'est pas du tout ce que je voulais, il est rose !**

- **Je…je crois que là n'est pas le problème mira-chan qu'il soit rose ce n'est…qu'un détaille.**

- ** Par…par rapport à son apparence je veux dire !** se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajoutée devant le regard meurtrier de la mage aux cheveux blanc. (pov' Wendy)

- **Remarque le rose vient peut-être de ses cheveux. **Dit-elle

- **Effectivement…**

Et toutes deux se penchèrent sur le cobaye l'aire dubitative et un grand « huuuuuummmmmm » raisonna dans la sombre pièce.

Le regard du « cobaye » passa d'une mage à l'autre sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, juste une étrange impression que le monde était plus grand. Juste ça…

- **En même temps il est choupinet comme ça !** souri-mira

- **V…Voui c'est vrai.**

« _Je suis pas choupinet MiraJane ! » la « chose » essayais tant bien que mal de parler mais les deux protagonistes ne semblaient pas l'entendre. _

- **O…on fait quoi mira ? on le dit aux autres ?** demanda wendy légèrement paniqué.

- **Si tu le dit aux autres c'est bien simple, le monde s'écroule sur nous surtout Erza!** lui dit-elle en la regardant comme une psychopathe névrosée.

La prêtresse du ciel trembla à la pensé d'Erza en colère quand soudain son associer émit une hypothèse fort intéressante avec un sourire pervers :

- **Peut-êt…peut-être que l'on peut le faire redevenir normal par quelque expérience… gnuhuhuhu**

- **Ou…oui après tout il suffit de savoir comment il est passé de mage à ce mignon petit chat !** déclara Wendy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le dit chat regarda les jeunes femmes avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans les yeux _« _ _Un chat ? Quel chat ? Hé ! Je ne suis pas un chat ! Et…pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Nan sérieux vous commencez à réellement me faire peur…non…non non NOoooooon ! » _

Le chat commença a paniqué, sautant partout et cherchant une issu a ce cauchemar.

- **Non Natsu arrête fait pas ça revient ! nooon !**

Sous les cris de protestation de mira l'animal redoubla d'effort et trouva finalement une petite fenêtre dans le mur de pierre froid et, par un bond agile, sortit de la pièce pour s'enfuir dans les rue sombre de magnolia.

- **Que va-t-on faire mira-chan ?**

- **Ne t'en fait pas Wendy ! après tout c'est Natsu il se sort de toutes les situations non ? **

**Demain fait juste l'aire de rien ! Ok ?**

- **D'ac…d'accord.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_-Que va-t-on faire mira-chan ?_

_-Ne t'en fait pas Wendy ! Après tout c'est Natsu il se sort de toutes les situations non ?_

_Demain fait juste l'aire de rien ! Ok ?_

_-D'ac…d'accord._

**OoooOOOooooo**

Dans les rues sombres de magnolia un étrange animal rose déambulait désorienté par son nouvel état.

_« Bon récapitulons Mira et Wendy on jouées au petit chimiste, je leur aie servis de cobaye sans le vouloir et elles mon changé en chat donc...JE SUIS UN PUTAIN DE CHAT ROSE » _(Natsu en pleine prise de conscience).

« Comment je vais faire si je retrouve jamais mon apparence...je pourrais plus jamais me battre...et...et meeeeeeerde. AH ! Mais je sais Lucy va m'aider ! »

Le dragon slayer semblait avoir oublié son apparence et se dirigeait tout content vers l'appartement de la Madochi se retrouvant grâce à l'odeur sucrée de celle-ci.

Dans l'appartement de la jeune femme seul les quelques rayons de l'astre lunaire filtraient par la fenêtre éclairant le visage de Lucy endormie bien emmitoufler dans sa couette.

La silhouette d'un chat ce dessina bientôt derrière les carreaux réveillant Plue, l'esprit du chien, qui malgré son apparence étais un parfait chien de garde.

Réveillée par son esprit Lucy ouvrit les yeux et aperçu l'animal à sa fenêtre, « Happy ? » pensa-t-elle puis quand la faible lumière de la lune vint éclairée le pelage de 'Happy', elle se rendit compte que celui-ci était rose « un chat rose sa existe ça ?! » (NDA : réflexion plutôt rationnel si l'on tient compte l'heure qu'il est x) )

Attendri par la boule de poil, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le chat sauta sur la couette moelleuse de sa nakama, bien sur celle-ci ignorait jusqu'à l'état de Natsu, mais commença à caresser l'animal qui se mit à ronronner et à se frotter contre elle, « autant en profiter un peu se dit Natsu une lueur perverse dans le regard ».

- D'où viens-tu toi ? demanda la mage stellaire

Le soi-disant chat regarda la jeune femme et lui fit des yeux de 'Chat Potter' auxquels elle ne put résister.

- Tu es trop mignon, c'est marrant tu me rappelle un peu Natsu avec ton pelage rose ! ria-t-elle

Il déglutit dans son fort-intérieur en pensant à ce qu'elle lui ferait si elle découvrait que c'était vraiment lui… « Mais aucun risque ! » se rassura-t-il.

La Madoshi regarda son réveil : 4 h 22.

- Bon au dodo, il nous reste encore quelques heures avant de se lever ! sur ce elle se recoucha prenant Plue et le chat rose à ses côtés.

« Finalement ça a aussi des bons côtés d'être un chat ^^ » pensa Natsu tout content, il poussa même la plaisanterie plus loin en se lovant dans la moelleuse poitrine de Lucy et s'endormie sur l'un des meilleurs coussins qu'un mec puisse avoir. (NDA : non je suis bien une fille ) je me place sur l'avis d'un ami.)

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**pleaaaze quelque review ! )**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre à moitié déprimé…Mais me redonne le moral à chaque fois !**

** Ecrire et lire des fanfics c'est comme plongée dans un paradis…^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Voilà déjà le 4éme chapitre ^^ j'espère que vous vous amuserez en le lisant surtout que c'est maintenant que l'histoire prend une tournure intéressante !;)**

**Je pense aussi que ce chapitre sera bien plus long !**

**Un gros merci à Pastque, Sania et ma yuno-chan (adorée ^^) pour leur review sa fait chaud au cœur ! =3**

**ooooOOOOooooo**

_- Bon au dodo, il nous reste encore quelques heures avant de se lever ! Sur ce elle se recoucha prenant Plue et le chat rose à ses côtés._

_« Finalement ça a aussi des bons côtés d'être un chat ^^ »__ pensa Natsu tout content._

**ooooOOOOoooooo**

La ville de Magnolia était bien attrayante, joliment décorée et une ambiance sympathique entre les habitants, mais dans cette douce matinée d'Hiver un bâtiment perçait le ciel fièrement arborant le signe d'une guilde plus que connu, aussi bien pour ses réussites que pour son côtés destructeur : Fairy Tail.

À l'intérieur de l'édifice les rayons du soleil éclairaient les tables presque encore inoccupées. Seuls quelques membres matinaux étaient présents buvant un verre ou traînant devant le tableau des quêtes.

Parmi eux ,Mirajane, une mage qui avait repris du service quelque temps auparavant mais celle-ci s'affairait le plus souvent derrière le bar chantonnant doucement et ne laissant rien paraître des événements de la veille contrairement à sa collaboratrice qu'elle avait plus ou moins entraîné de force dans leur galère.

**Mira-chan, tu...tu es sur qu'il ne se passera rien...je veux dire et si Natsu-san ne revenait pas...et si il se faisait manger...Omondieu, Omondieu.** La jeune dragon slayer paniquait de plus en plus puis s'arrêta soudainement quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

**Wendy, ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit c'est Natsu ! Et si ça se trouve il est déjà redevenu normal.** Déclara la mage du Take over avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

**Ou..oui d'accord mais...**

**Yo ! De quoi parlez-vous toutes les deux ? Vous ressemblez à deux conspiratrices.** Ria un homme derrière Wendy.

La jeune fille se retourna et paniqua en voyant que Grey se dirigeait vers elles.

**N...non on...on n'a pas jouée aux petits chimistes on est innocen...hummm! **Deux main venaient de lui entravé la parole ne lui laissant que les bras, qu'elle agitait de bas en haut, pour manifester son affolement.

Grey regarda l'étrange tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux avec une légère décontenance :

**WTF ?**

**Heu...c'est rien ne t'en fait pas elle est encore endormi ^^'' ! Tient je vais te servir un truc, tu veux ?** Fit la mage du Take over trop contente de ce détournement de conversation.

**Mouais, une glace stp. :)**

L'homme de glace dégusta son mets sans posé plus de question, quand soudain il sentit un regard lui percer le dos « encore... » Pensa-t-il.

**Jubia, tu peux sortir je ne vais pas te manger !**

La jeune femme de l'eau, a l'entente de 'manger' rougis en s'imaginant ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire ce mot puis un saignement de nez lui pris la faisant s'évanouir.

Mirajane regarda la scène avec des étoiles dans les yeux s'imaginant Grey et Jubia ensemble. (changera jamais x) )

Pendant ce temps, Dans l'appartement de Lucy, les rayons taquinaient le visage de la Madoshi encore endormie.

La jeune femme se leva bientôt, gêner par la lumière, enfin tenta !

Effectivement un poids sur sa poitrine la dérangeait, ce poids n'était autres qu'une boule de poile rose rouler entre ses seins.

**WTF ?!**

_« Ah oui le chat rose d'hier c'est vrai ! »_

L'animal leva la tête encore à moitié endormie « Gna ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Luce ? Yoho ! »

**Aller ! Zou ! Laisse-moi me lever petit chat !**

_« Petit chat ? Quel petit ch…et merde je suis encore un chat ROSE »_ (y a vraiment que la couleur qui le dérange ^^)

Natsu sauta du lit et atterri souplement sur le tapis blanc. Lucy se leva à son tour se pencha ver l'animal et lui dit :

**Petit chat et pervers en plus ! **

_« Oups grillé ! - -' »_

La jeune femme se dirigea ver sa petite cuisine se préparant un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Mais ce moment de détente fut bien vite interrompu quand un chat volant déboula dans l'appart'.

**Ay Ay Luce-chan tu ne devrais pas manger autant le matin ! **Ria Happy les ailes déployées.

**HAPPY ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de passer par la porte comme ton stupide de maitre d'ailleurs !** Lucy s'apprêtait à renvoyer Natsu d'où il venait mais aucun dragon slayer ne débarqua dans sa cuisine.

** Tien ?! Natsu n'est pas avec toi ?** fit-elle une moue presque dessus sur le visage.

**Non ! Il n'était pas là hier non plus, je pensais le trouver ici…comme vous dormez toujours ensemble ! **

**Rectification ! IL s'incruste toujours chez moi la nuit !**

** AY ! Il t'aaaaiiiiimmmme !**

** Arrête par pitié Happy !** le supplia Lucy.

_« Hé Happy arrête tes connerie Hé ho !…'tain c'est vrai qu'ils m'entendent pas ! Bon tant pis j'emploie les grands moyens… » _

**Miaou ! **_« La Hoooonnnnte »_ se lamenta natsu dans son fort intérieure.

La Madoshi et le chat ailé se retournèrent ver la source du bruit,

Et Happy le regard de travers.

**Luuuuuce tu m'as trompé tu as un autres chat dans ta vie bouhou !** Il se mit à pleurer se réfugiant dans la poitrine de la jeune femme.

**M'enfin Ha…happy c'est juste un chat que j'ai re…recueilli hier et pas la peine de me faire une scène ! Et…POURQUOI je dois me justifier auprès d'un chat au juste Hein !?**

L'animal regarda Happy avec dédain _« non mais comment il en profite l'autres Hé ! »_

Happy se calma et vola jusqu'à Natsu, il se posa à côté de lui et le regarda avant de sourire et :

**Tient un poisson !**

_« 'Tain je ne mange pas de poisson moi ! » _Natsu se refugia sous la table et décida d'attendre que le siège soit levé par l'ennemie avant de sortir.

**Laisse-le tranquille Happy il ne parle pas comme toi.** Pouffa la Madoshie.

**Ay Luce !** _« Pour une fois qu'il m'obéit »_pensa-elle.

Ce petit déj' mouvementé se termina bientôt, le chat bleu partie à la guilde et l'appartement retrouva son calme et surtout Natsu put enfin sortir de sous la table.

**Bon à la douche !** déclara la jeune femme.

**Miaou !**

Elle hésita à fermer la porte de sa salle de bain,

**Humm bon tu es un chat je m'en fous après tout ! **

_« Ouais c'est carrément sympas d'être un chat en fait ! »_

Lucy entra dans la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller puis alluma la douche.

L'eau ruisselait tranquillement sur ses formes la chaleur s'immisçait dans sa peau meurtrie par le froid de la nuit, un moment de détente qu'elle pouvait bien s'offrir.

« J'aurais eu moins froid si Nasu avait été là cette nuit je…Oups mais à quoi je pense moi zut ! Reprend toi ma vielle ! » Elle tentait vainement de calmer les rougeurs pointant sur ses joues dut a la penser de Natsu et elle jouant coller-serer pendant la nuit.

« J'y vais ! Je n'y vais pas ! J'y vais ! Je n'y vais pas ! » Natsu cogitait sur le pour et le contre d'entré dans la salle de bain :

«Anatomiquement parlant je suis un chat donc j'ai le droit »

« Mais dans ma tête je suis un mec ! Bon aller on fonce dans le tas !» (Natsu psychologie)

L'animal poussa la porte de la salle de bain et entra dans cette espace habituellement interdit, c'était une petite salle de bain assez simple un lavabo, un radiateur, une baignoire douche et dedans…

« Merde alors… » C'est tout ce qui put sortir du cerveau de Natsu, à ce moment précis son dernier neurone venait de se déconnecter pour laisser place à un saignement de nez (par ce que oui même les chats saigne du nez).

Quand le gout du fer atteint sa bouche, il retrouve ses esprit (enfin ce qu'il en restait) et sortit de la salle de bain.

« Aïe aïe… en fait j'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était si… ses jolies anches dessiner par l'eau ruisselante cette poitrine gourmande et…Non-stop sa suffit Nastu reprend tooooiiiii ! »

(Avez-vous déjà vu votre chat en pleine psychose, bas maintenant oui).

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans grande surprise Lucy s'habilla

Et se coiffa, puis ouvrit la porte prête à partir à la guilde, quand soudain :

**Miaou !**

**Bas petit chat tu veux venir avec moi ?**

**Miaou !**

**Bon mais juste cette fois je suis sûre que Levy sera ravie de rencontrée un chat si mimi ^^ !**

**Miaou ! ^^**

**Allez ces partit** **!**

Lucy prit l'animal dans ses bras puis referma la porte avant de trottiner joyeusement sur son chemin habituelle. La neige matinale crissait sous ses bottes et le froid lui fit rougir le nez mais ces sensations étaient malgré tout agréables, elles lui rappelaient tant de souvenir avec sa mère, elles deux jouant dans la neige…

La jeune femme sorti de sa rêverie quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à la guilde, la grande porte la dominée de deux bon mètre mais derrière cette barrière de chêne se trouvait sa famille : Fairy Tail.

« Et les responsable de mon état qui vont se faire un plaisir de m'aider ! » pensa diaboliquement Natsu.

Lucy ouvrit la porte et marcha dans l'allée jusqu'au bar « il y a encore peu de mages dit donc et Levy n'est pas encore arrivée dommage » se désola la Madoshi.

**Bonjour Mira-chan ! ^^ **

**Bonjour Lucy comment vas-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que c'… !?**

**Mira quelque chose ne va pas ?**

La mage du Take over venait de se stopper net devant l'animal que portait Lucy.

**Mais que… ?!**

**Miaou ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

**Voilà voilà le 5 eme chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à le commencer ! ^^**

**Je voudrais remercier Yuno-chan pour son soutient ''on'' et ''off '' line**

**Ainsi que Pastque pour son 2eme review, ça me fait très plaisir !**

**Et Medoly chan pour son review qui, je crois bien, m'a décider à commencer ce 5eme chapitre ! ^^ Merci à vous trois !**

**OoOOOOOooo**

_La mage du Take over venait de se stopper net devant l'animal que portait Lucy._

**_Mais que… ?!_**

**_Miaou ! ^^_**

**oooOOOOooooo**

Miraaaa ! Houhou ! Tu vas bien ?

La jeune femme ne répondait plus comme déconnecter de la réalité, deux orbes bleus fixaient le chat sans vraiment le voir. Les événements de la veille défilaient devant ses yeux, qu'allait-elle faire, Natsu ne pouvais pas parler certes mais si il n'avait pas retrouvé son apparence comment allait elle... _« Une minute ! Rien ne me dit que ce chat...rose est Natsu ! »._

** *tousse tousse* Excuse-moi Lucy j'ai...j'ai eu comme une absence haha ! ^^**

**Non c'est rien...^^''**

**mais dit-moi Lucy où as-tu trouvé ce chat ?**

**hé bien figure toi que ce petit squatteur est venu se taper l'incruste chez moi pendant la nuit ! On dirait un peu Natsu, tu ne trouves pas ?**

Mirajane recracha son verre d'eau à la tête de Grey toujours assis au bar.

**Wuhai mais t'es timbré Mira je suis trempé regarde !**

**Oups désolé Grey...**

**Oh Grey-sama est si beau tout plein d'eau ! **S'écria Jubia derrière lui.

**ouais elle aussi elle est timbré...-'', **soudain Grey remarqua la présence du chat et il ne sut pourquoi mais l'animal commença à l'énervé comme si celui-ci lui rappelé quelqu'un...,_«mais oui c'est vrai ça !»_** Hé Lucy, il est où Natsu ?**

**Heu...c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, ^^'' !**

Le chat toujours coincé dans les bras de la Madoshie regarda l'homme de glace comme si c'était son ennemie juré (en fait il l'est –''), _« Grrrr espèce de glaçon sur patte ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Si seulement j'avais mon corps ! Il faut absolument que Mirajane m'aide ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui dire »_

Ni une Ni deux, le chat sauta des bras confortables de Lucy et atterrie sur le bar et regarda la barmaid avec insistance.

**tient petit chat tu visite le bar ? ^^**

C'est ce moment que Levy choisie pour faire son entrée. Elle avança jusqu'au bar saluant tout le monde au passage, S'assit sur un tabouret et regarda la chat avec surprise.

**A qui est cette boule de poile rose si chou ?** Demanda-t-elle

**A moi ! **Déclara Lucy,** Enfin il s'est plutôt auto-déclarer à moi, il est venu squatter la nuit dernière ^^ !**

**en tout cas il est trop mignon un peu comme...heu...non oublie ça! ^^''**

**hinhin ! Tu commences et fini ta phrase ma Levy !** Lucy la regarda avec un aire diabolique et mira se joignis bientôt à elle.

**Heu...et bien un peu comme...heu...Gajeel dirons-nous !** En finissant sa phrase ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rose contrastant avec ses cheveux bleus.

**Je l'savais !** Cria Mira fière d'elle.

**mais...mais non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! **Bredouilla la petite fée

**Moui Moui aller raconte nous !**

Profitant de la diversion, Natsu tira sur la manche de Mira avec ses griffes _« vachement pratique ces trucs en fait ! »_

La jeune femme se détourna de la conversation et se tourna vers le chat, était-il vraiment Natsu ou non ? Quelque chose me dit qu'elle en aura bientôt la confirmation, effectivement l'animal en question commença une danse tout à fait inconnue.

_«Miraaaa tu me comprend ? Dit moi que tu me comprends ! T-T»_

En fait, Natsu tentais de se mimer lui-même mais dans un corps de chat...-''

_« Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Une danse ? Il est bourré ce chat ! En y repensant, Ya que Natsu pour faire une danse aussi débile ! »_

Bon la reflexion n'était pas la bonne mais la conclusion était finalement la même.

**Natsu c'est toi ?** Demanda Mira une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus.

Le dragon slayer fit oui de la tête, ce simple geste eu pour effet de soulagé la mage du take over. Le premier objectif était atteint elle avait retrouvé Natsu !

Maintenant il fallait le séparer de Lucy, Chose qui n'était pas mince à faire la Madoshi semblait s'être attaché à l'animal.

Etablir un plan, Il fallait établir un plan !

_« Voyons voyons réfléchie mira il bien une solution ! »..._

Et c'est ainsi que Mirajane passa sa journée à établir des plans tous plus tordu les uns que les autres, tentant en vains de récupérer Natsu mais la Madoshi veiller sur le chat, elle s'y était réellement attaché et ne le quittait plus.

_« Tout est **B**erdu T-T Nat**'**u ne retrou**B**era ja**B**ais son apparence et je de**B**rais bien avouée ! »_ voilà où en était Mirajane à l'heure actuelle, avachie sur le bar une bouteille de bière à la main. Soudain une petite silhouette apparue derrière la porte menant au laboratoire.

**Heu...Mira-chan je...je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution...** Dit Wendy timidement.

La jeune femme releva la tête légèrement chancelante mais bien consciente de ce que venais de dire la dragon slayer.

**Quoi ? Comment ? Tu...tu...**

**Suis moi mira-chan !** La petite pris la main de sa partenaire et l'entraîna dans l'escalier de Labo, la jeune femme failli plusieurs fois tomber dû en parti à l'alcool absorbé. Arrivé en bas des marches, Mira jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce : des tables étaient placées de façon circulaire devant elles, des alambics et autres éprouvettes étaient dessus remplis de liquides étranges.

**C'est quoi tout ça ?** Demanda-t-elle

**Et bien j'ai repensée à l'expérience ratée et j'ai essayée de la reproduire afin de trouver un remède et...j'ai réussi !**

**Wendy tu est géniale un vrai génie !** Mira venait de dessoûler d'un seul coup, elle sauta dans les bras de la jeune fille il y avait encore un espoir !

**Mais par contre je n'ai pas retrouvé Natsu et je ne sais pas comment lui donner...T-T**

**tu en as déjà fait beaucoup ma petite Wendy laisse-moi assurer la suite !** Déclara Mirajane pleine de confiance.

Son idée ? S'introduire chez Lucy pendant la nuit, elle n'aurait qu'à verser le contenu de l'éprouvette que lui avait confié la mage céleste dans la bouche de Natsu et il retrouverait son apparence quelque minute plus tard ! Pour entrer dans l'appartement la chose était aisée tout le monde savait où passer sauf la propriétaire ^^'' (pove Lucy)

Ensuite il fallait tout simplement éviter de réveiller les 2 partenaires.

C'est sur cette idée que la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc sortit de la guilde habiller d'une combi' noire et d'un masque genre ninjas. Elle fila dans la rue et arriva devant l'appartement, y entra et... _« Merde il fait super sombre »_ jura-t-elle intérieurement

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de discerné les formes dans le noir mais buta plusieurs fois contre des meubles priant intérieurement pour ne pas les réveiller.

Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre et ouvrit le porte prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas la faire grincer, le moindre bruit était fatale, elle s'arrêta devant le lit, ici on y voyait mieux la lumière filtrait un peu à travers les rideaux, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était plus que touchant et un peu...gênant !

Natsu était couché dans la poitrine de la madoshi qui semblait dormir paisiblement

La chemise à moitié défaite. _« Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça aurait été si Natsu n'avait pas été un chat ^^'' bon au boulot !»_

La jeune femme sortit l'éprouvette de sa poche, l'ouvrit et l'approcha du chat.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévus c'est que l'odeur de la mixture était plus que désagréable et qu'un chat sa à un odorat développé, bientôt l'animal ouvrit les yeux et s'affola à cause de l'odeur et de la silhouette inconnue devant lui.

Natsu sauta du lit s'élançant sur Mira celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise ''KYAAA'' ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Lucy.

**Que...C'était quoi ça ?!**

**MIAHOU !**

Le chat bondissait de tous les côtés, Lucy qui avait remarqué l'inconnue dans la pièce tenais fermement son fouet tandis que son ennemie tentait de rattraper l'OVNI volant dans la chambre.

**sortez d'ici immédiatement sinon... **menaça la jeune femme

**attend Lucy ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je...**

**MIRA ?! C'est toi ?! Mais tu fous quoi là ?!**

**bas je...heu...Aïe** la mage du Take over venait de recevoir Natsu en pleine face, **Natsu arrête je t'en prie !**

**quoi Natsu ici mais où ?!** S'écria la madoshi alors qu'elle n'était qu'en chemise-culotte

**Ce...ce chat !**

**Na...natsu ce chat ?! Quoi ?! O.o**

**OH et puis merde !** Mirajane attrapa l'animal au vol, le plaqua à terre avant de lui ouvrir la bouche et de lui faire avaler l'horrible mixture de force « désoler Natsu ! ».

Elle le lâcha bientôt, se releva et regarda l'animal se convulser et se tordre, Lucy observa la scène avec stupeur encore paralyser par la nouvelle.

Puis une grande lumière émanant du corps du chat aveugla les 2 jeunes femmes et d'un coup en bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce...BOUME...

**oooOOOOooo**

**Voilà ^^ le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !;)**

**Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspi ^^''.**

**Je suis vraiment contente d'être allée jusque-là ^^ !**

**Un p'tit review ? 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ouf enfin le voilà, je m'excuse encore pour le méga retard of the dead ! Par pitié ne me tuer pas ! **

**C'est le dernier chapitre...de la 1er Histoire ! ^^**

**Oui effectivement après ce chapitre je compte continuer cette fanfic avec disons d'autres expériences de mirajane ! =3**

**Vous m'en direz des nouvelles et surtout je veux et exige votre avis sur ce final ! x) non je rigole juste un p'tit review...**

**un grand merci à Yuno-chan ^^, pastque, Kikiliinta, Guest et Sandou01 pour leur review qui me font très plaisire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! 0**

**ooOOOOooo**

_Une grande lumière émanant du corps du chat aveugla les 2 jeunes femmes et d'un coup en bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce...BOUME..._

**oooOOOOOooo**

La lumière se dissipa bientôt les 2 mages avaient pourtant un champ de vision encore restreint dû à l'aveuglement. L'une n'osait pas bouger tandis que l'autre connaissait suffisamment l'endroit pour avancer à tâtons, celle-ci poussa un cri d'effrois quand son pied écrasa une chose étrange et molle étaler par-terre.

**KYAAA Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! **S'écria Lucy, sa visions redevint normale et regarda finalement la chose sur laquelle elle avait posé le pied...Natsu.

**Là je crois que je décroche...Miraaaa explique moi c'est quoi tout ce bordel !** S'énerva-t-elle tout en s'accrochant au col de l'argentée.

**Ca...calmons nous Lucy je vais tout expliquer.** ^^'' _« En espérant survivre » _**mais d'abord je crois que le plus urgent c'est**** de récupérer Natsu...**

**Heu... **Lucy jeta un coup d'œil à l'état de son Nakama **Oui je crois que tu as raison. **Dit-elle tout en se calmant.

Toutes deux s'emparèrent des bras et des jambes du dragon slayer pour se diriger vers le salon, elles l'installèrent sur le canapé avant de se poser sur les chaises de la cuisine. Lucy servis un verre à sa partenaire et demanda exaspérer :

**Bon alors c'est quoi cette l'histoire ?**

**Eh bien pour faire court : Wendy et moi avons jouées aux alchimistes et on s'est servi de notre Dragon et l'expérience a foiré…**

**Je vois ça !**

…**Et il s'est retrouver transformé en chat hahahah ^^''…Par pitié ne me tue pas ! **Supplia Mirajane sentant ses dernières heures approchées elle avait beau être la détentrice du Satan Soul cela n'empêchait pas Lucy d'être effrayante.

**Mais vous avaient que ça à foutre ?! Et puis c'était quoi au juste cette idée farfelu ?!**

**On voulait faire un philtre d'amour pour vous deux !**

**QUOI ?! **

**Bas voui vous y mettiez pas du votre fallait bien qu'on vous aide !**

**Mais…y…y**** a rien entre nous et…et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'aide dans…dans ma vie amoureuse ! **S'énerva Lucy le feu aux joues.

**Mais oui mais oui tu ne me duperas pas comme ça ! **Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt, **tu ne pourras pas cacher tes sentiment éternellement !**** Je sais bien que tu es am…**

**STOP ! **La madoshi venait de plaqué ses main sur la bouche de son interlocutrice cherchant désespérément à la faire taire,** Ne dis rien je te signale qu'il est là tu imagines si il t'entendait je…oups**

**Mouahahaha tu t'es trahis toute seul ma petite Lucy ! **

**Je…Je…de toute façon cet idiot ne comprendra jamais ! Voilà !** Déclara Lucy fermement et assez rouge pour rivaliser avec une tomate.

Soudain le dragon slayer émit un grognement puis commença à bouger, se releva et ouvrit les yeux il avait les cheveux en bataille et l'aire un peu endormie, _« il est craquant comme ça »_ pensa la Madoshi. Et une claque mentale pour lucy ! Une !

Natsu regarda autour de lui, visiblement il était dans l'appart de Luce assis sur son canapé, il regarda ses mains et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

Il était à nouveau humain ! Plus de chat rose ! Il releva la tête vers Lucy et Mirajane

**Je suis plus un chat ! **en disant cela il affichait un immense sourire…Qui disparut

bien vite quand il remarqua l'aura noire qui entourait sa Nakama.

**Natsuuuu…**sa voie à faire pâlir un mort et manifestement en colère retentit dans la pièce et fit frémir l'allumette. Effectivement elle venait de se repasser les événements de ces 2 jours passés : la salle de bain, le lit, la guilde… _« Il en a profité un max ce sale pervers ! » _pensa rageusement la jeune femme.

**Tu vas me le payé ! **et les 'Lucy Quick' s'enchaînèrent dans la pièce tentant tant bien que mal d'atteindre sa cible qui fuyait sous la salve de coup et Mirajane s'enfuie lâchement par la fenêtre.

**Lu…Luce arrête tu vas finir par… Bwârf ! **le pauvre venait de se mangeait un coup de pied particulièrement puissant qui l'envoya valser dans la pièce.

_« elle m'écoutera pas…tant pis désoler Luce ! »_

Natsu se releva bondis à travers le salon tout en évitant les coups de pied de la furie

attrapa les bras de celle-ci avec une main et entourant sa taille avec l'autre et la

puissance du bond du dragon les plaqua contre le mur…enfin plaqua Lucy contre le

mur et lui contre elle.

**Lâche-moi pervers ! **le ton de sa Nakama n'était ni paniqué ni énervée juste

ferme et calme. Le souffle court elle lui lança un regard noir les joue légèrement rosi

_« même dans une situation pareille alors que je suis énervé contre lui il arrive encore_

_à me faire de l'effet !_ _Ce n'est pas juste !»_.

**Luce…J'en prie !** son souffle chaud se rependait dans sa nuque tandis que la poitrine

de la Madoshi s'écrasait contre son torse…La situation était plus que gênante et…délicate les 2 protagoniste l'un contre l'autre sentait une certaine tension montée en eux, l'un comme l'autre n'osaient pas bouger, que faire… ? Quand soudain Lucy compris, ses joues s'empourprèrent c'était une tension…Sexuelle ?! Qui s'installait peu à peu ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Natsu, cet idiot de première, puisse réellement ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle et surtout de ce genre-là, non que sa lui déplaise bien au contraire, apprendre qu'elle avait une emprise sur lui à un certain niveau était…flatteur…leur corps coller l'un contre l'autre, une image enivrante, un fantasme enfin réaliser de la jeune femme, il faut dire que si cet imbécile de Dragon n'avait pas la fâcheuse habitude de sortir de la salle de bain munit seulement d'une serviette autour des hanches, elle n'aurait jamais fait de rêve bizarre.

Sa colère s'était tout d'un coup envoler elle nageait en plein délire des images se succédèrent dans sa tête et du coter de Natsu la réflexion avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin mais lui avait un tout autres problème…le corps de sa Nakama collez contre le sien, son odeur qui se répandait autour de lui, et pour couronner le tout elle ne portait qu'une chemise… (je suppose que vous avait devinez son 'petit' problème ;) ) Il avait beau être idiot son père, Ignir, lui avait tout de même appris un minimum sur ce côté-là.

Et ce fut Lucy qui brisa le silence :

**Euh… tu...tu pourrais… **La jeune femme s'interrompit brusquement, une chose étrange venait de capter toute son attention et s'agitait derrière son Nakama qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce soudain mutisme de sa part. _« C'est...Une queue de chat qu'il se trimbale à l'arrière train ?! » _Elle le fixa à nouveau silencieuse, après tout s'il avait une queue il devait avoir aussi... Elle devait en avoir le cœur net !

**Luce ?**

**Ne bouge surtout pas ! **le ton utilisé était ferme et ne laissait paraître aucune autorisation de désobéir, le il resta donc immobile, droit comme un piquet.

Le jeune femme le regarda et l'analysa dans tout les sens avant de se dresser sur la pointe des pieds mettant son menton au niveau du front du Dragon lui laissant, au passage, une jolie vue du décolleté et de quelques dentelles appétissantes.

Elle scruta les cheveux en bataille de son Nakama avant de remarqué deux mèches étranges et douées de vie...Douées de vie ?!

Elle plongea le main des la chevelure pour attraper ses cibles puis les tirées ver le haut tandis que sa victime poussait un cris de douleur.

**Aaaïe ! Luce tu me fait mal !**

**J'en était sûre, ça pouvait pas être aussi simple ! Il a forcément fallu que cette foutu potion ne fonctionne qu'à moitié !** **Maintenant y a des oreilles !** Se désespéra Lucy en Lâchant les deux oreilles de chat bien attachées à la tête de Natsu.

**Des oreilles ? Où ça ?** Lui demanda-t-il perplexe.

**Sur toi idiot ! regarde dans le miroir. **

Il l'écouta, se précipitant devant la glace miraculeusement intacte malgré la crise de folie de Lucy, il s'y regarda pendant quelque minute avant de se retourner doucement ver cette dernière, les expressions se succédèrent sur son visage tandis qu'il réalisait peu à peu les dégât.

**...WOUAH ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel Luce ?! Des oreilles J'ai des oreilles de chat sur la tête ! C'est pas crédible un dragon avec ça ! Elle son rose en plus ! **S'écria Natsu paniqué.

**Bas moi je te trouve craquant comme ça !** Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire le plus naturellement du monde... Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

Vite une diversion, une diversion...La jeune femme n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps car les anomalies rattachées au corps de son Nakama, _« pourtant si parfait et bien dessiné et tellement...et une baffe mentale de plus pour Lucy ! »_

*tousse tousse* Et je disais donc...Ces anomalies lui offrirent cette diversion salvatrices dont elle avait tant besoin.

**Euh Natsu je...je pense que si tu veut retrouver ton corps normale on devrait allé à la guilde Mirajane devrait pouvoir nous aidé non ? ^^''**

Quand à lui, le Dragon Slayer fixait la Madoshie comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, craquant elle le trouvait craquant...Il avait bien entendu ? Bien sur qu'il avait bien entendu avec une ouïe comme la sienne !

La jeune femme agita ses mains devant son visage l'obligeant à sortir de son rêve éveiller.

**Ouhou Natsu ?**

**Hein ? Euh Quoi ?**

**T'as rien écouté de se que j'ai dit hein ? **Se désola Lucy.

**Si !**, Déclara-t-il avec un immense sourire, **t'as dit qu'on devrait aller à la guilde ! **Fière de lui-même, ses oreilles se redressèrent sur sa tête tandis que sa queue s'agita frénétiquement de gauche à droite, une réaction plutôt amusante qui ne passa pas inaperçus.

**...at!**

**Tu dit quoi Luce ?**

**Chaaaaaat ! **Cria la madoshie avec des yeux de psychopathe névrosé en attrapant le deux oreille pour les tirées ver le haut.

**Aaaaïe,** il réussit finalement à maîtriser la folle, **arrête Luce tu me fait mal !**

Dit-il en se frottant la tête, les oreille baissées, plaquées contre sa tête, la larme à l'œil

**C'est pas ma faute aussi c'est trop mignon ces petites oreilles ! **Avoua-t-elle contrarier.

Une étrange lueur traversa le regard de Natsu tandis qu'un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres, il avait une idée en tête.

**Alors comme ça tu me trouve mignon ? **Il se rapprocha dangereusement, ne lui laissant aucune issue, son souffle chaud balaya son visage tandis qu'il s'enivrait discrètement de son odeur sucré.

Argh touché ! L'ennemi venait de frapper fort ! Depuis quand Natsu était si...

**Bon euh faut aller à la guilde ! **Dit elle aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Voyant qu'elle ne se prêtait pas au jeu, Le dragon slayer en rajouta une couche affichant un grand sourire.

**Ok mais tu me porte dans tes bras comme la dernière fois !**

**Idiot ! On y va !**

**Attend moi luce !**

Durant tout le trajet pour la guilde les 2 partenaires n'osèrent rien dire.

Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, l'une réfléchissait aux événements des 2 jours passés tandis que l'autre songeait déjà à un duel contre son ennemi de toujours. Ils sortirent de leur pensées en même temps arrivant devant la grande porte de chêne, Natsu la défonça criant à tut-tête.

**Salut bande de nase !**

**Hey natsu ! Ça fait deux jours qu'on t'a pas vu tu te cachais ?**

**Redit un peu ça Glaçon sur patte !**

**Tu cherche a bagarre tête à flamme ?**

**Ouais amène toi Caleçon congelé!**

**Tu vas voir l'allumette !**

Et une bataille s'ensuivit entraînant les deux tiers de la guilde, parsemé de 'Hooooomme' par ci par là.

Mais cette réjouissance fut stoppée par Titania qui bientôt se retrouva au sommet d'une montagne de loques humaines tenant son dernier trophée ou victime,comme vous voulez, en main. Notre pauvre Natsu pendait par la...sa queue rose de chat qu'Erza tenait fermement en main et ne se posait pas vraiment de question sur cette inhabituelle tenue venant du mage de feu mettant ça sur le compte d'une folie passagère.

Pendant la bataille Lucy s'était discrètement glissé entre la pluie d'ovnis et s'effondra sur le bar fatiguée par cette matinée mouvementée.

**Et bien Lucy tu étais plus en forme quand je me suis enf...quand je suis partis ce matin.** Remarqua Mirajane un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

**Oui et bien tout ça c'est de ta faute !** L'accusa-t-elle la pointant du doigt, **d'accord la potion à marcher mais maintenant Natsu se retrouve affublé du parfait costume de cat-woman !**

**Vois le bon côté des choses ! Ça vous servira pour vos soirées coquines !** Elle lui fit un clin-d'œil explicite et la Madoshie se mit à rougir rivalisant.

**Mir...Mirajane ! Je ne sors pas avec lui ! **Protesta-t-elle. **Et puis c'est pas le sujet il faut arrangé ça ! **Elle pointa du doigt en direction du Dragon slayer qui pendait toujours prisonnier de Titania.

**La quantité de remède qu'il a bu n'était pas suffisante et cette tête de mule n'acceptera jamais de boire une deuxième fois cette potion vu l'odeur...**

les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent complices, un plan machiavélique naissait dans leur tête tandis qu'une aura démoniaque s'étendait autour de l'étrange duo.

**Tu pense à ce que je pense mon chère Sherlock ?**

**Il faut croire mon chère Watson !**

Une fois le plan élaborer qui provoqua quelques rougeurs à la blonde, elles allèrent chercher Wendy qui, bien malgré elle, avait été mêler à cette histoire. La petite bleu accepta son rôle sans broncher mais avec quelque doute Natsu ne serait pas assez crédible pour croire à une telle énormités...et pourtant si !

Effectivement la jeune dragon slayer se dirigea ver son compagnon récemment libéré du joug de la guerrière écarlate se préparant à lui mentir.

**Euh Natsu-nee pourrais-tu m'aider ?**

**Wendy ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**Et bien je voudrais accéder à la cave mais il y a un énoooooorme monstre très ****méchant dedans !** Déclara-t-elle avec toute a conviction du monde.

**Un monstre ?! Mais c'est géniale ! Je m'enflamme !**

Oui, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit si crédible. Le salamandre s'élança à travers la salle principale entraînant Wendy, il s'arrêta devant la porte menant à l'escalier questionnant la petite bleu du regard.

**Euh je crois que je vais rester en haut pour faire le guet ! Comme ça tu auras le monstre pour toi tous seul ! ^^'' **

**OUAIS ! Merci Wendy ! **Il lui offrit son immense sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers sa silhouette disparut bientôt dans l'ombre seul l'écho de ses pas survenait aux oreilles de la petite bleue, elle lâcha un désoler presque inaudible à l'intention du dragon slayer puis referma la porte, tourna la clés dans la serrure ''histoire d'être sur qu'il ne s'enfuit pas'', lui avait expliquer l'argentée. Elle se retourna pour choisir une table où s'affaler avant d'être rejointe par Charles sa fidèle exceed blanche.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu avançait, descendant toujours plus bas.

Le salamandre arriva en bas avec l'étrange impression de s'être fait avoir après tout la seul odeur qu'il percevais lui était agréablement familière, pire encore ! Pas un seul monstre devant lui ! Rien, nadas, queutschie ! Il faisait noir d'accord mais un monstre ça s'entend surtout avec une ouïe comme la sienne.

Soudain il perçut 2 ombres se faufilées derrière lui, il se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul geste qu'un objet plat et dure s'abattit sur son front, un grand ''BONG'' raisonna dans la pièce puis plus rien tout devenu noir pour Natsu, il s'effondra à terre sans pouvoir voir le visage de ses agresseurs.

Mirajane et Lucy se tenaient devant le corps de L'allumette inanimé, la blonde tenait fermement une poêle à frire dans ses mains tandis que sa coéquipière se la jouait mode ninjas un foulard autour du visage.

**Très bien première phase accomplie ! Maintenant transportons le sur la table !**

Les jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent posant le mage assommé sur une table de bois préalablement débarrassée.

L'une d'elles sortit de sa poche une petite fiole qui contenait le précieux liquide,

L'autre ouvrit la bouche du cobaye mais quand l'argentée approcha le récipient du visage de leur victime celui-ci se réveilla instantanément, l'odeur nauséabonde lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux en moins de 2 second, trop de mauvais souvenir sans doute...

Le dragon slayer bondit de la table et atterrit à quelques mètres de ses adversaires se mettant en position de combat prés à se défendre.

**Na...Natsu calme toi je t'en prie !**

**Mais cette voie ! C'est mirajane ! Mais t'en as pas marre de m'enlever tout les 2 jours pour me faire boire tout et n'importe quoi et me transformé en je ne sais quoi ?! **

**Oh sa va hein ! Si tu étais un peu plus coopératif aussi, on en serait pas là ! Et puis tient toi tranquille !**

Sur ce la jeune femme bondis ver lui, invoqua Satan Soul et tenta de l'assommépar un grand coup de point mais le salamandre esquiva fit un roulé boulé et tendit sa jambe ver l'argenté celle-ci s'envola et fonça ver lui.

Natsu n'eut pas le temps de contré et se retrouva bloqué par une double clé de bras agenouillé à terre.

**Lucy le plan B ! **cria Mirajane

La blonde rougis légèrement à l'allusion du plan B effectivement elles avaient prévus un retournement de ce genre mais elle n'aurait jamais pensée devoir l'utiliser.

Résignée, elle marcha jusqu'à le duo, elle saisit la fiole et...

**Luce, Si tu crois que je vais boire ce truc...! ** prévint-il posant un regard déterminé sur elle, et mon dieu qu'il était sexy en mode combat !

**Qui te dit que c'est toi qui va le boire ?** Sourie la madoshie énigmatique, elle avait finit par se prendre au jeu pour le plus grand bonheur de mirajane, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir apporter de caméra.

Le dragon slayer ne comprenait plus rien mais le sourire de sa Nakama lui avait cloué le bec. Il scrutait tout ses fait et gestes saisissant peu à peu ce qu'elle faisait.

La blonde apporta la fiole jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de déverser lentement le contenu sous sa langue, forcée de constater la goût âpre et l'odeur repoussante.

Elle buvait la potion ?! Lucy avait perdu la tête !

Mirajane, elle, jubilait sur place ne relâchant pas pour autant sa prise sur son prisonnier.

D'un pas lent, mais assuré la blonde s'approcha de sa victime, s'agenouillant devant elle.

**Luce ? **Décidément il comprenait de moins en moins.

Elle posa ses main sur son torse et rapprocha son visage du sien. Alors que leur lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres, la blonde hésitait, elle faisait ça pour la bonne cause mais s'il la repoussait, ça ne comptait pas vraiment pour un baiser mais tout de même. La salamandre était ébullition, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heur, plus rien ne comptait que sa Nakama, ses mains, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rose, ses yeux chocolat, tout le corps de la madoshie était un appelle à la luxure, elle s'était stoppée, peur ou jeu ? il esquissa un sourire carnassier, si elle voulait joué...

Le dragon slayer franchit la distance, n'y tenant plus, la jeune femme d'abord surprise répondit bientôt au baiser entourant ses bras autour du cou de natsu, celui-ci enflammé par un désir réprimé depuis des mois, passa fiévreusement sa langue sur les lèvres de Lucy qui les entrouvris autorisant l'accès à sa consœur, une danse endiablé entre les jumelles ardentes commença alors traduisant tout le désir de l'un pour l'autre.

Mais ce moment magique fut bientôt stoppé par un étrange liquide qui se déversa dans la bouche de Natsu, contraint de l'avaler, ils rompirent le baiser par le manque d'aire, respirant à grosse goulées.

**Luce j'ai avalé un truc bizarre c'est normal ?**

Celle-ci encore rouge de l'échange mit un peu de temps avant de répondre.

**La béqué !**

**Quoi ?**

**La béqué, comme tu ne voulais pas boire je...j'ai du le faire. **Dit-elle toujours gênée.

Il la regarda étonné, c'était juste pour ça qu'elle l'avait embrassé ?

**Mais y a aussi autre chose.** Déclara-t-elle pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Mirajane, qui s'était tut jusque la, rajouta son grains de sel.

**Ohohoh pour sûr il y a autre chose, vu le french kiss que vous venez d'échangé, c'est encore mieux que dans mes rêve !**

Les deux concernés se retournèrent, désespérés, ver l'argentée en pleine divagation.

**Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser vous devez avoir plein de chose à vous dire ! **Ellecourut ver l'escalier pour disparaître, emmenant avec elle ses délires pervers.

Puis le silence fut, la pièce avait retrouvée son calme d'antan seul le souffle de deux partenaires venait troublait ce parfait silence.

Chacun assis en face de l'autre, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils pourrait dire. Le dragon slayer soupira.

**J'suis désolé. **

**Hein ? **Natsu releva la tête hébété, **Pourquoi ?**

**Pou...pour t'avoir embrassé, je...c'était le seul moyen qu'on avait pour te faire boire, c'était la béquée. **Elle lui offris un sourire peinée.

Désolée ? Elle était désolée ? Ah ça non ! Lui n'était pas du tout désolé bien au contraire !

**Mais bien sur et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu' !**

**Quoi ?!** Demanda Lucy incrédule.

Il se releva et se rapprocha de sa Nakama un sourire taquin se dessina sur son visage, il s'accroupit devant elle et rapprocha leur visage.

**Alors dit moi**, commença-t-il à murmurer, **pourquoi es-tu si rouge ? **

Son souffle chaud chatouilla son nez et une douce odeur de feu de bois lui piqua les narine, c'était...si agréable.

**Me...même pas rose !** Nia-t-elle.

**Tu veux pas m'en redonner ?**

**de...de quoi ? **

**La potion je crois qu'il m'en faut encore un peu... **imperceptiblement il rapprocha ses lèvres, 3cm, 2cm, ...1cm, _« il est si proche »_ se dit la Madoshie troublée.

**D'accord.** La phrase avait franchis la commissure de ses lèvre contre sa volonté, mais le Dragon Slayer ne lui donna pas le temps de riposter, il les scella dans un baiser doux et sauvage à la fois et se laissant emporter par ses sentiment elle y répondit ardemment.

Ils finirent par se séparer, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler il la devança en lui murmurant :

**Lucy Heartfilia...je t'aime.**

Elle lui répondit avec un immense sourire, sur ce coups là, Lucy pouvait bien pardonner à mirajane et même lui dire merci !

**OoOOOOOooo**

**et c'est dans ces moments la qu'on dit The End !**

**Fin modifiée !Je suis désoler pour les fautes ! Il doit y en avoir plein ! T-T**

**la première histoire est enfin bouclée ! Mais il y en aura d'autres sur d'autres couple et notre Mira-nee sera encore là pour jouée les cupidons ! ^^ sur ce, à la prochaine ou plutôt au prochains chapitre ! ;) **


End file.
